Dibs (Part 1)
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Edward is heartbroken going across the country to attend school at Vanderbilt University with his brother and sister there too. With a drunken night, humorous jokes and a connection across the room, Bella has her eyes set on Edward, she knows what she wants and she goes for it. And she calls dibs.
1. Chapter 1

**Dibs Part 1 (All Edward's Point of View)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the characters, that belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyers.**

 **Chapter 1: Painful, Hangover Filled, Introductions**

I woke up with a massive headache, and groaned as my stomach turned. For a minute I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, but then some things hit me from what happened last night, ugh. Hangovers.

I am not one to usually party at all. You can ask my siblings Emmett and Alice. I never drink; I try to be diligent, and always put my studies first. That's what you have to do if you want to become a doctor.

I lifted my head up and felt like my eyes were burning. But as I looked around my eyes got huge. I wasn't in my room.

I looked around, the room looked like a girls room. Crap. That's when the bedroom door opened. And in came the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she looked oddly familiar though. She had long brown hair that came mid waist; she was petite, look to be around five foot and was in a black tank top with white pajama shorts on. When she looked into my eyes I thought she was looking into my soul with those deep brown eyes. Corny I know, but I was hooked and fixated on her.

She smirked at me, "Well lookey here, you're finally up." She said with a southern accent, not one of those annoying ones but the sweet ones. She handed me a cup of water and two pills. "Take the aspirin and drink the water slowly." I did as she said, and drank the water slowly even though I wanted to chug it down. If I drank it too fast, we would have a whole other situation on our hands.

She sat down at her desk that was across from me and faced me as I drank the water. "So, I am sure you don't remember anything that occurred last night so I am going to put your mind at ease, we did not have sex last night." I sighed at that, I would feel horrible if I took advantage of her while I was drunk, she laughed and my facial expression I assume, "You did get a little handsie though," She winked at me, "I am Bella Swan, which I'm sure you forgot too. I was in the band last night that was playing at the party."

As she said that, some memories started to trigger. I remember seeing a band playing, and remember seeing her; I remember she had been in a little black dress… I don't know how I could have forgotten she was the lead singer. "Right I slightly remember that."

She laughed again at that, "Good, good you are slowly remembering, I am sure you don't want to remember those 10 tequila shots you took when your brother dared you."

I groaned feeling my stomach turn as she mentioned that, "Please don't." I stopped to look at her for a second before I spoke, "Where am I? And do you know where my sister and brother are?"

Bella smiled, "Come with me."

She stood up and walked out of the room, expecting me to follow. How could I not, I got up and pulled on my jeans that I was wearing last night and my shirt. Apparently I had stripped down to my boxers.

Go me.

I can explain the ten or more tequila shots that occurred last night; this had been the hardest last three weeks of my existence. I was transferring colleges, my girlfriend of three years cheated and dumped me in front of my entire hometown, and now I had a massive hangover. Tanya Denali was my world, emphasis on was. I stayed in Forks, Washington for her, going to community college there when I had gotten into a majority of Ivy League colleges across the country. She hadn't gotten into many schools so she decided to stick home; she was a cheerleader for the University and had cheated on me with the football captain. Typical. I had gotten a scholarship for academic and sport for soccer at almost every school I applied to and I stayed home for this horrible woman that took everything away from me. I decided after being humiliated in the last few weeks to transfer like I had planned, but not to University of Washington to stay somewhat closer to Tanya, but to Vanderbilt University. My older brother, Emmett, was going there now along with my little sister, Alice. We are all two years apart. Emmett is turning 22, I am 20, and Alice just turned 18. Our parents were alumni there. My brother was going there to become a Lawyer, he was just entering into the law school there. He had gone to the community college for two years in Washington to bring up his grades more before transferring. My sister is going for Human and Organizational Development. She is a strange cookie, but she loves to tell people what to do, and I think this will help her to channel that into a career. My parents had been more than thrilled to hear that all three of their kids were going to be attending their alumni school. It was a dream come true for them.

As I walked out of Bella's room, I saw my siblings sitting at the kitchen table in this apartment eating up waffles with a blonde woman and man. Huh.

They all turned to stare over at me, and smiled.

Emmett smirked, "Hey Eddie boy, had a fun first night at Vanderbilt huh?" I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Alice and the blonde guy.

The guy was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue pajama bottoms. He looked like he was pretty cool, obviously an athlete considering he had a basketball shirt on for Vanderbilt. He smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you Edward." He half spoke and half whispered. Everyone laughed quietly. Apparently my hangover was evident to everyone. "It seems like you had a pretty rough week to drink that many shots." He shook his head, "If I had taken fifteen shots, I wouldn't be so hot myself."

My eyes went wide, fifteen? I looked over at Bella who shrugged her shoulders; "Hey I just said your brother dared you to take ten shots, I didn't say how many you had before to be able to follow through with it."

I groaned, Alice laughed and rubbed my shoulder, "Here Edward, have some of these waffles Bella made all of us. They have a special remedy inside for the hangover." I didn't question it because I was so hungry.

I took the first bite and thought I was transported to a whole other world, this were the best waffles I had ever had.

The blonde chick smiled at me as she took some syrup for hers, "They are the best, right? Oh I'm Rosalie, but just call me Rose." Emmett had his eyes glued to her as she spoke. Interesting.

I smiled, "Edward, I'm sorry I'm not usually this rude." I shook her hand, she just told me not to worry about it. If you have a hangover apparently it is all excused.

After a few minutes had past I looked at my siblings curiously, "So how did we end up in Bella's apartment?"

Ali blushed, looking down at her plate. Em scratched the back of his neck and looked the other way. "Oh they hooked up with my cousins and dragged you along." The voice was Bella's, my eyes went wide at her words and I choked on the water I was drinking.

"What?!" I held my head as I screamed, ow. Your own voice hurts your head apparently.

"Bella!" Rose scolded her, but I could see a smile coming through, she turned to me no shame on her face for anything, "You'll have to excuse my dear cousin, she has no filter whatsoever and just says the first thing that comes in her head. What happened was we invited you guys back to our place, and we kind of all just crashed here." This is when the blush kicked in a bit, "Em stayed in my room, Alice erm stayed with Jazz, and Bella slept on the coach while you took her room."

My face was bright red now, "I took her room?!" I looked over at Bella, "I am so sorry."

Bella's eyes glistened, "No worries, I offered, you put up quit the fight until I shoved you onto the bed, and you past out." She laughed, it sounded like bells. She was over by the sink in the kitchen now. She was doing dishes. She cooked breakfast and now she was doing the dishes? I stood up and brought my dishes over, but before she could take them from me I grabbed the sponge and started to wash them.

She tried to protest but I shrugged, "I took your bed and you cooked breakfast, this is the least I can do for you." She smiled and didn't try to fight me.

Alice was looking at me smirking. I was going to have to ask her what that look was later.

I looked out the window and realized I knew where I was. This was our building too. "Oh hey, this is were we live." I smiled at Bella, "What floor is this."

She looked down washing the dishes and pans; "We're on the eighth floor right now." She was hiding a smile.

I glared at my siblings, "We live on the eighth floor, and you seriously couldn't walk me back to our place so that I didn't take this poor girls bed?"

Emmett smirked at me, "Dude you're the one that made us stay."

It came back in a flash when he said that. I had begged to stay. Literally got on my knees and begged to stay longer. I felt my face get red all over again. I looked down and the cup I was washing, "Oh."

Everyone laughed, "So what major are you Edward?" Rose asked still laughing slightly.

I appreciated her trying to change the subject, "I am a biology major, I want to be a pediatrician." She smiled at me nodding, "What about you? What's your major?"

Looking at her I would have guessed a supermodel was her major. She had long blonde hair a little past her shoulders and has crystal blue eyes. Her face was perfect angles and she looked to be 5'8 as she walked over to me and Bella to put her dishes in the dishwasher. Rose was wearing a loose black dress that went down to her ankles but had a part of it open on her leg; they were called mega dresses or something? I don't know.

"I'm going into Mechanic and engineering." I felt my eyes get wide; I would not have guessed that. "Yeah, I know, I know I look like I was supposed to go into something typical like art or acting." She rolled her eyes, "I'll leave the dramatics for Bella over here." She winked at her cousin. Bella stuck her tongue at her.

I turned to Bella, "You're going into acting?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I am going into Law school, I got my Bachelors degree in Psychology, she just considers me dramatic naturally." My eyes widen. Wow, I would not have guessed that one considering she plays in a band. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, "That's how me and Emmett met, and how you guys ended up at the party. I invited him to hear us play." She had a Fiji water bottle in hand. Their fridge looked pretty cool, it was clear so you saw all the drinks and food inside.

I nodded, "So you're Emmett's age?" I didn't realize she was older than me she looks like she could be a little younger than me.

Rose, Jasper, and Emmett laughed, "Oh no Bella's actually your age Eddie boy." Emmett said coming up behind me and bumped fists with Bella. "She graduated early with her Bachelors and just got into law school this year."

I looked at her completely impressed, how did she finish her Bachelors so early? "So how long did it take for you to get your bachelors?"

Bella looked slightly embarrassed, but answered, "I finished in two years." Damn! "I took summer classes and mini semesters as well so I got it done pretty fast and I had AP credits from high school." She was being modest but she shouldn't be, that is really amazing that she completed school that fast. She is really dedicated.

Alice nudged her way into the kitchen, "Wow, that's really impressive Bella! I wish I could do that! But I have to work at the same time." She frowned; Alice wanted to finish with school as soon as possible to get into her career.

"Actually, hells Bells over here has been working two jobs while get her bachelors." Jasper ruffled her hair as he went into the fridge, "She did in high school too. She is always bus- ow!"

Bella had pinched his skin on his arm, "Why don't you stop blabbing and mention something about you?"

He rubbed his arm and looked upset, "Fine, I got my Bachelors in Psychology like Bells here and am getting my Masters in Child Development." He was still rubbing his arm; "I got a scholarship for basketball here. Our parents," Pointing to Rose, "Both went here."

Bella smiled, "My parents went here too." She looked over at me and Alice, pointing to Jasper and Rose as she spoke, "My mom is their moms twin sister, though they are completely different in every way but physical appearance, though my mom has more of a darker hair color."

Rose laughed, "Yeah, our dad was best friends with Bella's dad, Charlie. He ended up introducing my parents by accident at a party because him and my mom were in the same freshmen group and met up again there. Then like a year goes by and my mom introduced Charlie to Bella's mom Renee."

Alice awed at the story. That was truly adorable. I guess this was the place to find love. "Our parents met here too, our mom had tripped over my dad's books as he was studying for his class in the courtyard, and as they say the rest is history." Alice smiled.

Bella and Rose awed, they started talking about going to the store together after that. I am not really sure how that became a topic though. I was slightly focused on Bella for a second when a memory came back from last night that made my face completely red.

We had kissed last night.

 **A/N: So this is a new story that I have been dying to release! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you get the chance!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in said book series. Stephanie Meyers is and always will be said owner.**

 **Chapter 2: All that He Said, She said**

 **Three Days Later: Monday**

Classes just started today. I was slightly nervous since I signed up for classes so late that I wouldn't have the greatest teachers, but so far so good. My parents had connections as alumni's in order to get me into the school so late in the school preparation. I was very lucky. I was only taking four classes; unfortunately there wasn't much to choose from what it came to taking classes for Spring Semester. Since I signed up so late.

I haven't seen neither Alice nor Emmett in the last twenty-four hours. Emmett apparently was with Rose all day yesterday and continuing in today. He seems to be really infatuated with her. I have never really seen him with a girlfriend. He always would say that when he meets the one he will know and that's when he would commit. He didn't want to waste his time on something that he knew wasn't going to happen.

I never really understood what he meant by that. How could he know someone is the one if he didn't date and have relationships? I still wasn't sure if I knew. What does it mean to know who the one is? That just seems completely impossible.

Alice was out with Bella all day yesterday shopping apparently. Though really I think they were out for only part of the day and the rest of the night she was with that Jasper guy. That made me a little bit nervous. I mean she's only 18 and he's 22. It's not the biggest age difference, but its still a lot of a difference. Though Ali is pretty mature for her age. I don't know. I don't know Jasper very well, so I don't know if he will treat her right. Emmett didn't seem to mind it though. He seemed to know him; maybe they took classes together before.

I was walking through the courtyard heading out to the cafeteria for some lunch, when I heard a guitar. I turned to see Bella sitting under a tree. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and was wearing a mini black skirt that had flowers on it, with those stocking things and black boots. Her hair was down again, and had a leather jacket on the side of her.

I started walking her way I heard her softly singing. _Yeah baby you sound good to me, you sound good to me, mm, mmm, mmm, like a melody._ She stopped to write down in the notebook she had.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to speak instead of being a creeper, "Hey." She jumped at bit, but then smiled at me.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" She put her guitar aside and patted the ground next to her.

I sat down, "Not much, just heading to go get lunch with Emmett."

She smiled, "That's great." She put her guitar away and put her notebook away and stood up. When I stayed on the ground she looked down at me like I was crazy, "Well are you going or what?" I looked at her shocked, "I'm starving, I was heading there anyway. We'll walk together if you just want so you can have some alone time with your brother." She said everything with such confidence. She knows what she wants. I have never been like that.

I stood up with her. I offered to take her guitar for her, and she handed it to me smiling once more. She always smiles. "You're more than welcome to join Emmett and I for lunch."

That brought an even bigger smile on her face. "Thank you."

We walked into the cafeteria and saw Emmett towards the front of the cafeteria. He waved me down. Bella and I sat down at the table he had for us. They said hello to one another, and then Bella needed to go get lunch at the register, Emmett already had his food and I had made lunch.

Once Bella was out of ear shot, Emmett got to talking, "So, you and Bella huh? I knew it was gonna happen. The second you guys met last Saturday I just knew it was gonna happen." He shook his heading laughing to himself.

I looked at him completely confused, "What are you talking about? Me and Bella aren't together?" How could he think that? I was so out of her league, she could probably have anyone she wanted. Why the hell would she want me?

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Maybe not now Eddie boy, but soon. I can see it not only in your eyes but hers too. And let me tell ya, when Bella wants something, she gets it." He laughed. I asked him what he meant by that? He laughed once more, "When Bella wants something she gets it, plain and simple. Rose and Jazz have told me about it, apparently when Bella has ever really wanted something she will put her whole heart and soul into it, and won't stop until it happens. She naturally just gets anything because she is pretty damn irresistible if you hadn't noticed. She could really use that to her advantage but she doesn't." He smiled as he saw Bella over at the lunch line, his jaw dropped as she got a piece of chocolate cake, "Only in some cases, ugh man! See what I mean! They told me they were all out of chocolate cake, but if she wants it, it comes to her." He huffed to himself moving around his mac and cheese.

Bella looked over at us, and smiled. She was looking right at me and I felt my face get red. Did she really want me?

Bella came back to the table and handed Em the piece of chocolate cake, "I figured you tried to get one, so I pulled a few strings to get a piece with the lunch lady." She winked at him.

Emmett looked like a little kid in a candy store. He hugged the crap out of her. She just laughed. Emmett and Bella have been friends since last semester; I had asked them how they knew each other. In law school here they separated the students into groups so that they were all together throughout their whole time at Vanderbilt, so they had something consistent. Emmett and Bella were put into the same group, and have every class together from now until their last semester.

Apparently, according to Emmett, he was sitting at their orientation and no one, I mean no one, would approach him. Now what you need to know about Emmett is, he is a pretty intimidating looking guy. He was 6'4, and looked like he did weight lifting for a living. So no one came up to him at all, and everyone was talking with one another when someone from behind him tapped him on the shoulder. It was Bella of course, and she looked at him from where he was sitting (they were actually eye level with one another) and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Emmett had smiled at her and said 'nope'.

And as they say, the rest is history. They had become really great friends. She hadn't told him until later on in the semester that she was in a band when he had finally asked why she was carrying around a guitar with her all the time, but he hadn't been able to come to any of the parties because of work. Finally, finally he had been able to get his job to switch his hours so that he had Friday and Saturday nights off for spring semester so that he could see Bella's band play, which happened to have Jasper and Rose in the band as well. That was the night last Saturday that we went to the party they were performing at. Emmett had met Jasper a couple of times, as well as Rose. Apparently him and Rose had already been on a couple of dates.

I was surprised to hear that, but Emmett said he hadn't wanted to say anything, since they weren't official.

Bella laughed at that, "Yeah, if there is anything that you need to know about Rose, it's that she is stubborn. She does not budge right away for nothing. She is a boulder in the middle of a river." She smiled sympathetically at Emmett, "Don't you worry though Em, you'll wear her down, you are very persistent and she absolutely adores you." He high fived her when she lifted up her hand.

"I know what I want." Emmett said staring at me a bit when he said that. I would have to ask him later what the look was for, "And I go for it."

Bella nodded, "Right on! Never go for something if you aren't a 110% sure about it." She looked at me too and smiled, "But then again I always know what I want."

I felt my heart speed up a bit at her words.

"When it comes to stuff you want you're as focused of a sniper rifle." Jasper was behind Bella laughing, he sat down next to her. "She's scary like that Edward."

I laughed softly at his words. Rose came up behind me and sat down with us. I asked Em where Ali was, but Jasper answered instead, "Oh she has her intro Biology class right now." He frowned, "God, I do not miss being a freshmen that's for sure."

I looked over at Em with a curious look; he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He seemed to approve of this guy. I was going to take his word for it, Emmett was always able to read someone's character and just know right off the bat if they were good or bad. Good thing he was going into law school, we needed a couple of more people in the world like that.

We all kept talking for a little while, turns out Rose was still working on her Bachelors degree, I thought her and Jasper were twins or something. She was Bella's and my age.

Again would not have guessed it.

Emmett and Bella had to head out to their next class, but not before Bella took a hold of my iPhone and added her number in there and texted herself on my phone. She said she would call me later to set up a time to hang out.

Rose giggled after Bella and Emmett headed out, "God does she have her eyes set on you Edward." She looked over to Jasper; "I have never seen her be this into a guy before. You must have said something to her that one night that hooked her."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but my alarm on my phone went off, I had to head off to my Biological Chemistry class. I looked at Rose with narrow eyes as she smirked at me, "I got to go to class, and I'll see you guys later. But you're gonna tell me what you mean by that later Rose."

She just pretended to zip her lips and lock them and throw away the key. Jasper just laughed. I rolled my eyes and started heading my way to class.

"Oh my gosh Edward, how could you not get that she likes you? That she wants to get to know you?" Alice thumped me on the forehead, when I asked her what Rose meant about Bella. Apparently it was obvious what she meant. "Edward, Rose doesn't even know you, yet she had no issue with telling you straight to your face that Bella likes you."

"But how does she know that Bella would like me? Bella and I have had maybe two conversations one of them I don't even remember." I shook my head frustrated. I don't know why I even talked to her about this. It is just too confusing; I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, sitting on top of my desk which I hate and she knows it, "Well its not like she's in love with you or anything Edward, all she does is like you which means she wants to get to know you." She shook her head smiling, "She talked to me about it the other day and all she said was she had a feeling and when she has a feeling she runs with it. She never questions her feelings which I think is amazing." She was grinning from ear to ear and I had a feeling we weren't talking about Bella anymore. "She told me if I ever felt that way, if I ever truly thought 'Hey, I see myself with this person long term', to just go for it."

I smiled at her, "Something tells me the conversation has switched to Jasper."

Alice blushed about tent shades of red, "I can't explain this Edward! When we met at the party, I just couldn't stop talking to him. He's so nice, and sweet, and kind. I miss him when he isn't around, and he is really caring. I just don't know even know." She landed on my bed face first dramatically. I laughed.

"Sounds to me like you have a crush." I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "No, it's so much more than that Edward I swear. I have never felt this in my entire life! I have butterflies, but not nervous ones, it's excitement! When he looks at me, my heart flies."

She was lost in her thoughts after that. I don't think anyone could bring her back. The sad thing is, everything she just explained, I have never felt that when in a relationship. Never. When I was with Tanya, I had butterflies, but they were with the constant fear that she would find someone better, my heart never flew, I never was just excited, and all I ever felt was wow I'm so damn lucky to be next to her. But she never felt the same way with me. She never felt lucky to have me, she knew she could keep me and use me however she wanted. I was her toy in this sick game.

Things were changing though. Maybe, just maybe I would be able to find what my sister is talking about. Maybe even know what my brother means when he says he will know when he finds the one.

I just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Bella that night.

 **A/N: Lol, I love leaving you guys in suspense with this kiss thing. It's so much fun! :D. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you'd like!**

 **Love,  
BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Twilight and the characters belong to Meyers, Stephanie Meyers. Not me**

 **Chapter 3- Old Memories and a New Song**

School was definitely showing up to be a ton of work. But I love it, this school just seems so much more focused on what is important, but yet they have a good intentions to let the students relax. In Washington, at my other school I was going to the people in my classes just weren't serious. There were those who were too serious and then those who were partygoers. I just didn't fit there. Everyone here just seems to know what they want and what they need and they all make it work.

I had met a couple of people in my classes that were really cool. A couple of girls in my class had been a approaching me as well, but I just was polite and tried to brush off how weird they were acting. Bella had said they were flirting but I doubt it. I liked the people I hung out with class enough and we had begun to study groups, but nothing was like hanging out with Em, Jazz, Rose, Ali, and Bella. We had formed our own little group. It was something amazing.

Bella and I had been hanging out a bit more on our own. It had been a couple weeks since the party, and I had been trying to forget what had happened with that kiss. I didn't want to think of it. So I didn't, but it was definitely proving to be a hard thing.

Bella is absolutely wonderful though. She has a true, pure heart. She always tries to see the good in anything, and is fiercely loyal to any she cares about. I could ask her anything and she wouldn't take anything I asked the wrong way like some people do **cough, cough Tanya** when I over ask things. I felt horrible though when I asked her why she decided to become a lawyer.

 _A week ago:_

 _Bella had her guitar in hand, she was goofing around and I couldn't stop laughing. She was playing this song she had written when she was a little kid. It was about unicorns and cupcakes._

" _Okay, okay," I said through my laughter, "Next question. What made you want to be a lawyer?" I smiled at her._

 _She looked at me with sad eyes, but had a small smile on her face as she put the guitar aside, "For my little sister."_

 _I felt hesitant to ask, because from her facial expression I knew something wasn't right but I asked anyway, "I didn't know you had a little sister, how old is she?"_

 _Bella looked down at her hands then looked up at me, "Had a sister. She would have been fifteen this October."_

 _I felt my blood run cold. "I'm so sorry, Bella I didn't mean to-"_

" _No, no Edward please, don't apologize please." She touched my cheek and smiled. "It's not a bad thing, she is apart of me still. And you asked a question you didn't know would lead to that." She cleared her throat, "She past away three years ago. A car hit her, and the driver never stopped. Luckily someone saw what had happened and got a picture of the license plate of the driver and called 911. Unfortunately, she wasn't just hit, but also run over by the car. The tires went over her chest and legs and she had hit her head pretty bad when she went down. She had been walking home from a friends house and was at the cross walk that was up the road from their house. She was in a coma for three weeks, until her body went into shock while at night, and she past away. The doctors tried to revive her, but she was gone." She was looking at the wall now, and I saw tears starting come up in her eyes. I put my arm around her, she took a deep breath and continued, "She was such an amazing person; her name was Lilly. She was absolutely beautiful, she wanted to be a doctor like her godfather." Bella's eyes got dark; "When they found the guy who hit her, my parents found the best lawyer they could afford to put this guy in jail for the rest of his life. He not only hit her, but he left her there for dead. The case went on for a year, and he was in jail, but the judge dropped the case and he was released last year."_

 _I felt the anger boil up in me. How could they do that? He had murdered someone! He left someone for dead! And they released him after two years, probably released him on good behavior._

" _I vowed then and there to become a lawyer. To defend people who can't afford a lawyer, who have similar cases to my sisters, and not let that case end until it's finished in the right way." She was looking at me now, and I could see the passion in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this happen to anyone else, "And maybe later on in my career become a judge. I want to bring justice to these people who lost something so precious to them."_

Bella had shown me a picture of her sister, her and Rose together; she was breathtaking. She had short, curly dirty blonde hair, with deep brown eyes, like Bella. Lilly had her arm wrapped around Bella's waist, they were both laughing in the picture while Rose was sticking her tongue at the two of them with her arm around Lilly. Lilly had on a white dress with little blue flowers all on it, no shoes, Rose was in a red prom dress, with her hair down in curls and Bella was wearing a prom dress that was deep blue that came down to her feet, her curly hair was up in a half ponytail. Bella said that was about two months before the accident. This was a picture from their junior prom.

She said that her mom and dad were inconsolable for over a year especially with what had become of the case for her sister, and would have gotten divorced if it hadn't been for her aunt and uncle. They apparently helped out a lot and helped pay for the bills of the lawyer that they paid to help with the case, as well as Lilly's medical bills. Rose and Jasper had been by Bella's side through everything. She had almost flunked out her senior year of high school. But Rose wouldn't let her and neither would Jasper. Rose came over everyday to get Bella up in the morning and would drop her off from school as well because Bella had become terrified to drive, she would go on the weekends and take her out to the mall or drive her to the beach to relax, and take her to a counselor that used to work at their school. She counseled Bella for free, because she had known Bella's parents in college, and she remembered that sweet little girl that they had along with Bella. She wasn't going to let what had happened ruin their lives. And Jasper would come home every weekend to be with her and her parents while he was away at school; apparently it was almost a three-hour drive from here to their hometown in Dayton, which sounded oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He would buy them flowers for their house, and help to clean up from the week and would take care of everything that her dad would usually do with her uncle. They really took care of them.

For Bella, family was everything. I liked hearing that. Because family was everything for me. With Tanya, she barely spoke to her family, her mom was a raging bitch that took off every other week doing god knows what, and her dad was an asshole that ran a successful business. Her sisters always tried to hit on me whenever I came over and them and Tanya always fought. Tanya never wanted to get to know my family. She would make up excuses as to why she couldn't come to family dinners or go out to lunch with my parents. They had met her a handful of time and never liked her, though they never said that to my face. Well, except for my siblings. They had no issue whatsoever to tell me how much they hated Tanya.

I now thankfully understand why they never liked her. I was slowly beginning to see everything that was wrong with that relationship, which was, pretty much everything. I was giving everything and Tanya was just taking. I deserved a relationship where I give and receive.

I had a new held respect for Jasper with everything that he has done for Bella nd her family. I asked Bella about him, because of course I was concerned for Alice. She just smiled and said, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Jasper is the epitome of a gentleman. You're gonna have to be worrying about Jasper against Alice." She winked, and I groaned sadly knowing what she meant by that. This was gonna be fun.

It was Friday night, and Ali, Em and I were heading out to the party that Rose, Jazz, and Bella were performing at. According to Ali, Bella had a new song that she was performing and I would particularly like it.

That made me extremely nervous.

It's crazy how it was already in the beginning of February. Time had gone by fast, but the cold hadn't left. Thought it wasn't as cold as it was in Washington that's for sure. I was wearing a dark grey turtleneck along with light blue jeans, and a pair of worker's boots to fend off the rain. Alice was wearing a sweater dress that was brown and sleeve less with a long sleeve shirt underneath that was a lighter color brown with brown boots that came to her knees. Emmett was similarly dressed to me, but had on a red wine colored sweater and dark blue jeans.

It had been raining like crazy this week making it super cold here. It was apparently 27 degrees today, a cold Tennessee was not used to.

Emmett pulled into one of the parking spots available at the frat house. It was pretty packed tonight. We walked in looking for where the band was set up. The music was already going, and I could hear Bella's voice, but I couldn't see her.

The song that they were playing ended, and we heard Bella talking into the mic as people clapped, "Thanks guys! Here is a new song that we have been working on. It's called You Sound Good To Me." That's when we found the band. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans with knee high boots and a deep blue sweater, her hair was up in a ponytail.

Bella looked directly at me, and smiled, "Hope you guys like it." She winked at me and then the band started up their instruments.

 **(A/N: You Sound Good To Me by Lucy Hale)**

The full moon

Is shining like a spotlight

I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night

When you whisper

Yeah, baby, when you lean in

I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'

It's like Amen from the back of the choir

Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires

Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire

Strumming them guitar strings

And like an old song on the radio

That you grew up to and everybody knows

Rushin' of the water when the river rolls

Winding wild and free

Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound so good to me

Mm-m-mm like a melody

Baby, you sound good to me

Tell me

All of your stories

And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry

Every little thing you say

Got a real nice ring to it

The way it rolls off your lips

And oh, when you give me that kiss

It's like Amen from the back of the choir

Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires

Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire

Strumming them guitar strings

Like an old song on the radio

That you grew up to and everybody knows

Rushin' of the water when the river rolls

Winding wild and free

Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound so good to me

Mm-m-mm like a melody

Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound so good to me

Mm-m-mm like a melody

Baby, mm-mm

Like an Amen from the back of the choir

Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires

Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire

Strumming them guitar strings

Like an old song on the radio

That you grew up to and everybody knows

Rushin' of the water when the river rolls

Winding wild and free

Baby, you sound good to me

Baby, you sound so good to me

Mm-m-mm like a melody

Baby, you sound good (sound so good)

Baby, you sound good to me (sound so good)

Baby, you sound so good to me (sound so good)

Mm-m-mm like a melody

Baby, you sound good to me.

The crowd was clapping so loud, singing a long the whole time during the song and clapping at the end. It was a true masterpiece that she had written. But all I could think of was one thing.

She remembered the kiss.

 **A/N: Teehee! :D This is a lot of fun! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And yes I cried while writing the part for Bella's sister. );. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
BellaLaila87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- No, no Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters, but I am truly flattered you thought I did ;).**

 **Chaper4- Concerts, Phone Calls, and Awkward Office Encounters**

My heart was pounding the whole rest of the night.

Was Bella gonna talk to me about what she remembered? Obviously, she remembers it clearly, she was sober. Why hasn't she talked to me about it sooner? Was she trying to tell me with that song? What did that song mean? Was I reading into this?

So many questions were running through my mind. I couldn't concentrate.

Alice just laughed looking at me when the song was over. She knew this whole time that Bella was going to play this. How could she not tell me?

The band continued playing music the rest of the night until midnight, that's when they would play the sound system that Bella would set up for them.

Bella, Rose, and Jasper came over to us and we all started talking together, though I kept pretty quiet unless talked to.

A few minutes went by when this big guy that had been playing the drums screamed "Hells Bells!" He grabbed Bella around the waist and slung her around in circles.

"Jake! Put me down you psycho!" Bella yelled through her laughter. This Jake guy put her down and kissed her on the cheek. Rose laughed, looking at me.

I hadn't realized but my fists had clenched.

"So are you gonna introduce me to everyone, babe?" Jake looked particularly at me, with a strange smile on his face. All I was really focusing on was the fact that he still had his arm around Bella and had called her babe.

"So pushy," Bella said teasing him, but turned to all of us, "Jakey, this is Alice and Edward, and Emmett you already met." Emmett reached past me to shake his hand.

"It's nice seeing you again man." Em said with a smile on his face, smirking at me.

"Mmmm. It's nice to see you again too Emmy." Jake said looking him up and down and then turned to me, "So this is Edward. It's so nice to meet you finally Eddie." He reached out for my hand, and by some means, I shook his hand. "You better be good her to my Bella, we dated in high school."

I felt my eyes bulge; he was her high school sweetheart. How could I compete with that? Wait why would I want to compete with that? If he is with her still he is with her, I should compete she isn't something to win.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, I was his beard for a whole year. Till he finally came kicking and screaming out of the closet." Everyone was laughing at that but I didn't seem to get it.

Jake laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Thanks for ruining my fun Bella, don't worry Eddie boy, I am a gay as they come around here." He winked at me, "Maybe a little too gay. Bella here saved me in high school until I was ready to come out to my friends and family. She took the cover by saying we were dating in our sophomore year." He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek again, then said bye to all of us.

I was embarrassed by my thoughts is to say the least. I mean this was crazy. I don't even know her, I was just getting to know her and now I was getting jealous cause I saw a guy put his arm around her? She was allowed to do whatever she wants; she had no commitment to me or to anyone for that matter.

Just then my phone started ringing, it was my mom. I excused myself and went outside to answer it. "Hey mom, is everything okay?" It was after twelve at night; they usually are in bed by 10.

"Oh nothing is a wrong sweetheart, Ali told us you guys were going out to a party tonight and I just like to check in to make sure you all are alright," I smiled; my mom always stayed up whenever she knew one of us was going to be out late. She just cared so much and wanted to make sure that we were okay. Especially what happened to one of her friends in college that her daughter passed away, she was so upset about it. My dad was too; it really left them shaken by the whole situation.

"We're okay mom, we're probably gonna head out soon, maybe grab a late night snack with everybody," I said and my thoughts went immediately to Bella.

My mom giggled, "Hmmm, yes Ali said you made some new Uhm friends recently. So how is Bella?"

I felt my face get red all over, damn Alice! "Um uh she's cool, just a friend, yeah she's alright just a friend um she's in the band and uh she's just a friend." My heart was pounding a mile a minute.

I heard my mom drop the phone laughing in the distance along with my dad. She had the phone on speaker. Ugh! After what felt like forever she finally picked up the phone, still laughing might I add, "Oh something tells me **(laughing)** that she is more than a friend dear."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah I don't think that's the case mom, I'm kind of completely out of her league. She is pretty much perfect in every possible way and I'm well me." I was looking down now, I just had to get it in my head that this wasn't gonna happen. Less chance of getting hurt that way.

My mom sighed, "Dear, I know a lot of things have happened in this past year to make you think that way. That bitch of an ex-"My mouth dropped at that, my mom never cursed, like ever, "ruined you, because she was self-involved and conceited and put you down in every way. But Edward, not every girl is like that. And from what Alice has told me, dear, Bella has her eyes set on you and only you. I would take a moment to truly consider that she wants to get to know you. Work on your insecurities Edward because you might miss out on something beautiful."

I smiled; my mom always knew the right thing to say at the right time. "Thanks, mom, I love you." We ended the phone with me saying I would text her when we all got home.

I stood out there for a little while thinking. I really wanted to believe that I deserved someone like Bella. It was true, everything that happened with Tanya did mess me up a bit. She hurt me in a way that I never knew I could be hurt, but at the same time I expected everything that happened to happen. She always made it clear for me to know that I was damn lucky to have her. But she never said she was lucky to have me. She was the one who controlled everything. She did whatever she wanted without a care, and would just play with my heart like it meant nothing to her. I loved her for much longer than she deserved. In fact, she didn't deserve a minute of my love. I felt the anger boiling up, she didn't deserve me ever because she lost out on the best thing she ever had. No one is going to treat her as well as I did.

I wanted to march back in there and tell Bella what I was feeling, the anger in me was racing, but I realized if I did that now I would just be kissing Bella to prove a point to myself and to prove a point to Tanya. I didn't want to start something with Bella that way.

I texted Emmett and Ali to let them know that I was heading home for the night. I didn't wait for a response and started to walk down the road to our apartment. I had a lot of thinking to do.

If I was going to do this right, I needed to move past some things that were holding me back.

* * *

I was in my room when I heard the front door open. Alice and Emmett were home, they called for me, I shouted I was in here.

They opened my door, I was at my desk on my computer looking up the school counseling that they had here. Alice looked slightly confused, "Counseling?"

I sighed, I hadn't told them a lot of stuff that had gone on in Tanya and mine's relationship. "Yeah, counseling. I think it will be good for me. A lot of stuff happened between me and Tanya and I feel like this will help me with a lot of issues that I have, not only from that relationship but just some stuff that I have trouble with."

Emmett patted me on the back, "Good for you Edward. I think this will be good for you as well."

Alice sat down on my bed with a concerned look on her face with a hint of hesitation before she asked, "What did happen between you and Tanya, Edward? If you don't mind me asking?"

I sighed looking at the ceiling. Where do I begin?

* * *

Alice, Emmett and I had a long talk last night of what has been going on the last couple of years and to say they didn't know anything about what was happening was an understatement. Alice wanted to fly out to Washington to rip out Tanya's hair extensions and Emmett just sat there silently fuming at all that had gone on, but it didn't last for long before he asked me why I didn't talk to him.

I knew both of them were going to try to place the blame on themselves, saying that there was something that they could have done, or they could have talked to me to make me realize Tanya wasn't worth it. But the truth is, none of that would have worked. I could tell them that straight forward. It was something I needed to figure out, and I was still trying to figure it out. I am very lucky to have them, they are beyond supportive, and are going completely out of their way to figure out ways to help me move on from everything.

I headed this morning to the counseling office around nine o'clock waiting to meet with the counselor Dr. Mason, who is supposedly the best according to the school's website rated by the students who have attended his counseling.

I was on my computer typing away a list of things I needed to get done, from homework to chores to grocery shopping. There was a lot of stuff that I liked to take care of during the week, Emmett and Alice aren't exactly the cleanest to live with or the most organized, so I like to set up a list for us to have for what we need to complete for the week in the apartment so that we keep it neat and bug free. Alice would have a heart attack if there were bugs around.

My appointment was supposed to start at ten; it was already nine fifty-five, I had defiantly gotten there earlier than I needed to for sure, but I wanted to make sure I knew where I was going, it was a little bit off campus and I was walking since Alice had the car for the day to drive to this astronomy thing for class off campus.

I was about ready to close up my laptop when I looked up and saw someone I wasn't expecting to walk out of Dr. Mason's room.

"Edward?" Bella looked at me confused.

Crap.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating a frequently, I have been very unfocused lately, but I am getting back on track, I hope you guys like this chapter! Review if you'd like!**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Truths Revealed, Kisses Still Concealed ;)**

I felt my heart racing as I looked at Bella. Shit, shit, shit! She's going to know I am crazy and that I am going to a therapist or worse! She's gonna think that I am following her and-wait. What is she doing here?

That's when I remembered talking about her sister. She still goes to a therapist? I thought she had finished with that.

She walked over to me smiling, "What are you doing here, Edward?" She looked over at Dr. Mason's room, "Are you here to see Dr. Mason?"

I couldn't find my words at that particular moment just from being in shock of seeing her here so I just nodded my head yes to answer for me.

Bella's eyes lit up, "That's wonderful Edward! I can vouch for you, Dr. Mason is a wonderful therapist, very honest and definitely isn't like other therapists with asking 'And how does that make you feel?'" She laughed, patting me on the shoulder, "Well good luck with your session Edward, I'll see you later!" Before I knew it she was out of the office in a flash.

I felt my heart racing still. She didn't even care that I was here, it didn't bother her at all. For all she knew I could have been following her, but she just thought of what might be wrong for me and made the connection that I was here for therapy.

I had to of stood there for a good five minutes before Dr. Mason came looking for me. "Edward Cullen?"

I jumped a bit but nodded my head once more and followed her to her office.

I hope this was going to help.

* * *

The last two weeks went by in a blur.

School had started to pick up, what with my lab classes starting and all, so I wasn't as social with everyone. I was stuck in the library the majority of the days during the week. Even on some weekends. Best part was I had company while I was there. Whether it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, even Rose. I was truly starting to understand how enjoyable it is to have friends around.

Alice was consumed in her classes wanting to make it through her first semester with good grades. Emmett and I have been trying to help her out as much as we can with different studying tactics and easier ways to remember things.

She had been spending a whole lot of time with Bella and Rose too. They had a girl's night out every Saturday. I thought that was really good for her. She really never had close friends to talk to. They have really included her in their world. Emmett couldn't be happier with Ali getting to know Rose. I had even spent some time with her hanging out with Bella. She really is a great person, and she seems like she was meant for Emmett.

My sessions with Dr. Mason were also going good. She really got me to open up and admit to a lot of mistakes and problems that I have done and had. Trying to live up to my brother and match speed with my sister. Being the middle child never seemed more clichéd. She rooted that because of my siblings being so outgoing and adventurous that this could have lead to why I became shy, and introverted. Which anyone could say is true. But she also made note that my insecurities of who I was lead me into the relationship with Tanya. And because Tanya had made be believe that I should be damn lucky to have her an that she could have anyone she wanted but she choose me, that this pushed me further into my shell.

We talked about a lot of what Tanya had done. I finally realized that she abused me in our relationship. Not physically, but emotionally. She put me down every chance she got so that she could use me to her advantage. Like buying her clothes and jewelry while she went an slept with everyone on campus.

The worst part about it all was that I knew she was sleeping around. I finally said it out loud. I knew all along but I just thought that I deserved it because I was too shy in the bedroom, that I didn't please her enough. So I deserved it. Dr. Mason asked me what it was that triggered me to leave Tanya when she cheated with the star quarterback when she had cheated so many times before.

I remember sighing and finally telling her what had happened that day.

 _Three Months Ago_

 _My back is killing me. I have been carrying this backpack around since nine this morning and now it was four in the afternoon._

 _Today could not get any worse._

 _This morning when I was rushing to class because I didn't hurry up faster after Tanya got out of the shower. My car wouldn't start, so I had to take the bus to go to class. Then I sat in gum in one of my classes, and it was the juicy fruit gum. The worst._

 _I just wanted to go get dinner from my favorite diner and then call it a day and just go relax and watch a movie with Tanya. I would definitely enjoy the day better._

 _Walking into the diner I noticed something out of the corner of my eye while I was placing my order._

 _No…_

 _I felt my breath stop when I looked up. There was Tanya, sitting in a guys lap making out. But it wasn't just any guy. It was her ex-boyfriend. And not just any ex-boyfriend of hers but the guy who had fucking made my life a living hell for four years in high school._

 _She had told me constantly that I had nothing to worry about with him. I had let go all the other guys she had cheated on me with. She said she was done with that that she didn't want to hurt me anymore and that she was going to try to be a better person for me._

 _But no. Here she was. In my favorite place in the world. Where everyone knows us. Making out. With the one person I truly hate._

 _I paid my meal and walked up to them and tapped Tanya on the shoulder. Her eyes went wide, "Edward I-"_

" _Give me your key." I said just looking at her blankly._

 _She looked confused, "Wha-what? Edward what are you talking ab-"_

" _I said, give me your damn key to my apartment Tanya!" I shouted now. She shrunk back shocked by my outburst. "I am done. Give me your key, Your stuff with be outside the apartment in two hours. Pick up then." Then I looked at Mike, who looked slightly confused, "You'll be staying with him."_

 _Tanya looked flabbergasted. "Edward don't do this, I love you. I didn't mean it, this means nothing to me, I still want you."_

 _I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really believe that? Did she really believe that I believed that? I just held out my hand, waiting for her to put the key in my hand._

 _She huffed, glaring at me. She threw the key at me, but I caught it for once. "You'll be back Edward. You are absolutely_ nothing _without me. You should be so lucky that I even care for you let alone love you." She smirked, but for the first time in her eyes I saw a little bit of fear._

 _I just walked away from her. I didn't want to see her again, or even speak to her. This was the last straw. This was the last time that I would believe her._

I called my parents after I got all her stuff out of there to see if they could get me out of my lease and into Vanderbilt. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. My mom wanted to push to find out what had happened, but she was just too happy that I was leaving her that she didn't question it. And in four days, she got me ready to send me on my way to here.

That had been a really pivotal moment for my session with Dr. Mason. That was my latest session with her. Next session I was kind of scared of though. I had mentioned to her why I decided to go into therapy; that I wanted to move on, so that maybe I could have what I always wanted; something real, something with my best friend. Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow she linked that to Bella. She said that she had noticed that we interacted every time Bella would leave and I would stay. She said that there was something there that she felt that we should discuss so that I didn't make the same mistakes again.

Alice and Emmett have been super supportive through this. Dr. Mason told me I needed to talk with them to work out my problems. Of course we ended up hugging and crying with one another though neither Emmett nor I would ever admit that. Even though we were close, we still had some things that we never said to each other. Apparently Alice in high school hated Emmett and me. She hated us, because all teachers talked about the jock Emmett and the genius Edward and how was she going to amount up to that. Emmett felt that he could never compete with me when it came to academics and with Alice he felt he could never be as creative as she is. We all had our own little things that bothered us growing up together. And it had nothing to do with how our parents raised us or that they favored one more than the other. It was just stuff that had been said by those around us that made us think the other two were better. But we were moving past that.

Things were slowly but surely getting better.

Once again back in the library. It's probably nearing nine at night I was going to be here a long while. I just couldn't focus in the apartment as much as I wanted to.

"Mind if I join you?" I smiled without even looking up to see who it was. I knew it was Bella. I finally looked up to see her smiling down at me too.

"But of course." I gestured to the seat across from me. She was wearing a green sweater with a button down denim skirt with green sandals, her hair pulled into a crazy messy bun. She had to have at least six textbooks in her arms along with a book bag.

I shook my head, "Bella, you should really look to getting a backpack, not those off the shoulder bags. It's better for your posture. And it won't hurt your shoulders as much."

She rolled her eyes; "I swear you and your brother quote each other daily. Rose too. I promise I am in the process of looking into a new book bag," She raised her eyebrow smirking at me, "Happy?"

I laughed, "I'll be happy when I see that backpack on your back."

She giggled to herself rolling her eyes once more. The then proceeded to pull out her pencil holder, yellow legal pad, day planner and one of the textbooks and began highlighting away while taking notes.

I paused for a second, just looking at her. I couldn't help but think that this is what I want. Even if we are just friends, I want this. Always. I just want this. Sitting here with her, it's just so peaceful. We don't even have to say anything to one another; we can just be.

I never, ever want to lose this.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a long break these last few weeks have been crazy, but that's not excuse! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review**

 **Love,**

 **BellaLaila87**


End file.
